The Orphaned Alchemist
by Angelfromwithin
Summary: An orphaned begins to be sheltered and taughted Alchemy by none other then... read to find out, oh and review please!


**The Orphaned Alchemist**

By: Angelfromwithin

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, FUNimation Productions does. The end, nothing else to add…:cries:

"There are always things like that. Things more important than yourself, than your dreams."

–Edward Elric

"Master Sergeant Fury, during your last physical examination we discovered athletes foot... and we now believe that it's affecting your brain."

–Riza Hawkeye

Chapter One: From the Beginning 

April 18:

I was born on this day eighteen years ago. This day is also the same day my parents died twelve years ago. Do not feel any pity for me, for I have grown, and gotten used to not having someone around who cares.

My brother is the one who has kept me sane all this time. Being older by three years, he had been the one to protect and guide me, to show me how to survive when all hop seemed lost. However, when he had turned fifteen, he found a job, wanting to be able to live in a building instead of the streets. Lately though, I will not see my brother for a couple of days, maybe even weeks.

Five years ago, when my brother was off at this job, I had wondered into a bookstore. Strange, but intriguing symbols lined the bookshelves and walls of the store. I saw a man with one of those symbols on a pocket watch sticking out of his pocket. He was talking to the clerk, several books lay on the counter; I assumed the ones he was about to purchase.

I crept closer to the man, rounding around a bookshelf to act interesting in buying something I had no money for instead of the wallet protruding from his back pocket. I was mere inches from the guy, when, laughing, he caught my wrist without even looking at me. Shocked, I could do nothing but stare.

I knew my mouth was opened, my green eyes must have seemed huge, and my long awful black hair did not help either. I could not move, and that was a problem to me, I mean, I tried, I truly did try to move, but I could not do anything, even my mind did not seem to be functioning correctly.

The man laughed again, his hand on my wrist loosened, and magically I could move again. I swear that I saw a small red glow emitted from his hand, but before I could truly look, the light had died away.

"What a young little thief here!" he chuckles, taking his books off the counter and into his arms. "Why would someone as young, and so scrawny, be on the streets? Should not you be home with your parents, little one?"

My face dropped at the mention of my parents, and apparently the man took notice of my troubled features. He stopped in his tracks towards the exit, his expression becoming softer. He walked back towards me slowly, as though trying to get close to a timid animal.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, looking away from his face.

He shook head as he reached me, bending down to be closer to my height.

"Do you not have any parents?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

I shook my head, still not meeting his gaze.

"You must be really lonely, huh? How would you like to come visit my house for a while? Get cleaned up and eat something?"

I slowly nodded, not knowing if I could trust this man. I looked towards the book clerk, who smiled and nodded back.

"This man." The clerk said, pointing to the man. "Mr. Edward here will take good care of you. He was also orphaned when he was about your age, little girl. Do not be afraid."

I looked back towards the blonde man, his eyes showing some sadness, yet more concern then before. I nodded again, and the man, this Mr. Edward, smiled.

That day, I learned what Alchemy was and what those strange symbols in the store were different types of transmutation circles. I watched as Mr. Edward turned objects into different things that day, such as some pieces of wood into this beautifully crafted horse.

I had left his house that night with an invitation to return. I ran to the alley my brother and I stayed at in hopes of beating him there. I did not want to explain to him where I was all day, or even share with him the wonderful things I had learned.

I began to visit Mr. Edward everyday after our fist meet, and in return, he began to tutor me in learning Alchemy. Over these past five years, I have begun to master this wonderful science, without my brother every knowing what I am doing.

This, therefore, is where my story beings.


End file.
